Combat Class
by princessg101
Summary: Hunter/Kapri how on earth did those two get together? Read and find out


Combat Class

**A/N: So Hunter/Kapri are making a run for my favourite couple in PR and I decided to explain that allusion Kapri made in Communicat-OH to how their relationship started. ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

Hunter grimaced as he wrapped a long white bandage around his torso as tightly as he could. It wasn't the first time he'd been injured but it was the first time a student had injured him even if it was by accident. At Sensei's request, he and Blake had come to the Wind Academy to teach some special classes. Hunter was teaching advanced hand-to-hand combat while Blake did advanced weapons training. The crimson ranger wasn't exactly shocked to see Kapri in his class, he knew from his time with Lothor what a skilled fighter she was but it was a mild surprise nonetheless. She turned out to be a competent student and quite good at the techniques he was teaching. Of course there was only so much one could learn from stances and katas. The students needed to see what the style actually looked like in a practical fight.

"Alright everyone take a seat," Hunter called and all the students sat on the grass in front of the training platform. "You guys are good so I think it's time for a more practical demonstration. I'm going to need a volunteer," people put up their hands and Hunter scanned his audience. Everyone was eager to show off for the teacher but Kapri seemed the most relaxed. Of course she wouldn't care about impressing him. He'd always be Hunter to her. "Kapri," he called on her. Kapri stood with a small smile and took her place on the platform. "Alright I want you to start with a basic side kick." Kapri nodded and swung her leg at him which he caught easily. "Notice where I place my hands," he instructed the class. "Their position doesn't limit my movement, I can now deflect her attack in any direction I wish. This means I have taken control of this situation because now I'm in a position to predict her counter-attack. For example," he pushed her leg back in the direction it came with force so that her stance widened and she had to respond with a punch that he easily dodged. He caught hold of her from behind, locking her torso. He had to admit he was momentarily distracted by her scent and the soft feel of her before snapping himself out of it. "Good," he let her go and they stepped apart. "Let's speed things up a bit."

"On your count," Kapri nodded.

"1 – 2 – 3 GO!" They went at each other. Kapri employed all the tactics he'd taught her and boy she really was giving him a run for his money. Unfortunately for him he stumbled just as she kicked him in the ribs causing him to fall of the platform. The class gasped and Kapri jumped down to help him up.

"Oh my god, Hunter are you alright?" Kapri whispered frantically in his ear. Of course it was inappropriate to address a teacher so casually in class and he was glad she had to presence of mind to remember.

"I'm fine," he said to her and the class. He winced as his ribs protested against that statement, "I think I need to see the medic, class dismissed."

And that's how Hunter landed in one of the care rooms, sitting on the examination table, taping up his side. He hadn't broken anything, just bruised a few ribs. The medic would have been helping him except at the same time, someone came in with a broken arm and he told the medic he could handle the bandage. Blake had already been to see him but Hunter assured his brother that he was fine. He was fumbling with the knot when there was knock at the door.

It was Kapri, "Hey."

"Hey," Hunter half-smiled.

"Blake told you bruised some ribs," Kapri bit her lip.

"Correction: _You _bruised my ribs."

"_I _was only following my sensei's instructions," Kapri countered and she had him there. "Need some help there?"

"If you don't mind." Hunter offered her the bandage and she clucked her tongue softly when she saw the job he'd done.

"This needs to be way tighter," Kapri unwound it and started rewrapping it.

"I did my best," Hunter pouted.

"Yes you did now sit up straight and let me take care of it," Kapri stepped closer to reach all the way around him, bringing their faces less than an inch apart. They could feel each other's breathing, softly

"Yes ma'am," he murmured, enjoying the little shudder he got in return. "Something wrong?"

"No," Kapri accented her point with a hard tug and starting to knot it in place.

"Easy there darling, don't want to do more damage do you?"

"Darling?" Kapri challenged with fire in her eyes.

"Darling," Hunter shrugged, "sweetheart, babe, princess, angel, kitten, whichever you prefer."

"I oughta smack you," Kapri hissed.

"As soon as you're done feeling up my abs," both of them looked down to see her hands still resting on his chest even though the bandage was securely tied in place.

Kapri snatched them back and blushed, "Sorry."

"No by all means, continue, I wasn't complaining," Hunter smirked and Kapri flushed.

"Watch it Sensei before I bruise the rest of your ribs," Kapri flipped her hair and made to walk out when Hunter jumped up to catch her wrist hauling her back against him.

"Promise you'll take care of me afterwards?" he rumbled in her ear, Kapri's breathing became shallower.

"Hunter what are we doing?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"I don't know," he admitted. His head dropped to her shoulder, "I don't know," he repeated fervently, dragging his lips over her sensitive skin. "I don't know," he softly kissed up the column of her neck. This was insane and yet… Kapri spun around and kissed him full on, he gripped her like a lifeline.

"HEY HUNTER!" The two jumped and separated as Blake's voice filtered down the hall. The navy ranger appeared not a second later and grinned at the two of them.

"See what you've done to my brother Kap?"

"Huh?" Hunter hid a smile at her deer-in-headlights expression.

"The ribs?" Blake said obviously. "Now he's gonna be grumpy for a couple days until he can get back to work again."

"I'm sure he can find ways to entertain himself," Kapri shot Hunter a look.

"Actually man,' Hunter coughed. "Since I'm sidelined, I was thinking about staying here while I heal up. I can teach a couple more classes, no demonstrations of course."

"That's cool. Better than you being bored at the Thunder Academy. Take care of him for me Kap."

Kapri and Hunter grinned to themselves, "I will."


End file.
